


Quia natus est diaboli

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Quod Draco regina Tempus [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angel Wings, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Before he was Lucifer, Lord of Hell, he was the angel Samael. Kicked out by his dad, Samael fell and he knew pain like no one did, he hoped to never again suffer but of course thousands of years later God decided to cause catastrophe.





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer doesn't belong to me

Lucifer could honestly say that he had enough bullshit to last him the entire existence of everything but obviously God decided to piss him off even more. He was hunched over the toilet bowl, hoping it was the end of that.

He looked truly awful.

Lucifer had been experiencing vomiting for the past week and he was slowly realising what was happening to him. He wished he was wrong but it felt like it did last time... much to his dismay. He felt his breath begin to violently tremble as memories of his past slammed back into his mind. The harsh words of his father as he cruelly banished him to the inferno of Hell, the agonizing ripples of pain, the screams of those damned to their fate and the sight of crimson blood covered over his skin and the marble slabs. Lucifer shook his head, pushing the pain back into the cages inside his head.  
Clambering back to his feet, Lucifer left his bathroom and entered the bedroom. He laid on top of the silk sheets and let his skin absorb the sunlight that was slicing into the room. He sighed as the sheets engulfed him. Just as he got comfortable he heard a familiar sound of footsteps enter his room.... Maze.

"Fuck's sake Maze... Whatever you're about to say don't" He mumbled as he turned to his side. "I'm not in the mood for unnecessary drivel."  
Maze looked at him. "Wasn't going to bore you, just worried."  
"Why? You don't usually worry about me."  
She laughed under her breath then returned to her serious composure. "I do ca- you've been sick for the past week. Sorry that I care about you."  
He closed his eyes. "No need for the sarcasm." Lucifer sighed, "You already have guessed what's wrong."  
Maze went to sit by her master, "I hoped I was wrong.... you told me that-" "Please, don't" Lucifer interrupted her, he sat up and turned towards her. His eyes had a hidden sadness lurking around. The Devil doesn't lie, doesn't like to, but there were things he could never bring himself to tell. However, Lucifer trusted Maze and in return she stayed faithful and never told anyone the one thing Lucifer swore to keep hidden.

Maze left after about half and hour and Lucifer was somewhat glad. His heard was thumping, he just needed to be surrounded by silence. The Detective hadn't bothered him for a while and whilst he was grateful he was also saddened. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he did actually miss her.  
Absently, he rubbed his abdomen as he rose from the bed and pulled his suit out of his wardrobe. He'd be okay and wouldn't spew out the contents of his gut.

After he got dressed, Lucifer descended into Lux and as he walked down the stairs he saw the form of Detective Decker by the bar with a glass. To say he was surprised was an understatement he was damn well shocked.  
"Detective! This is quite a surprise!" He advanced towards the bar where he saw Maze cleaning a few stray glasses.  
"Hey, Lucifer. You feeling better?"  
He shrugged with his signature smirk, "No and yes but thanks all the same."  
Chloe returned the smile and put her glass down on the bar, "I'm glad. Oh, if you want to tag along, I do have a new case but don't come if you're-"

"What? Not strong enough? Detective you do wound me" He faked.

"I'm guessing that means you're coming?"

He nodded, "Why yes, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He nodded again to Maze as the two left Lux and went to the crime scene.

Lucifer's headache only got worse as he and Chloe arrived at the crime scene but he shook it off and ignored it, choosing to focus on the crime scene instead.

The victim was laid strewn on the floor in a mangled pile with the neck the other side it should be. It was twisted the whole way around and there was a clear sign of a shooting, going from the bullet hole in the chest. Blood stained the woman's white blouse and the floor underneath red. Ella was already crouched before the body examining it with intensity that could not be matched.

"What we got?" Chloe asked her, with Lucifer trailing closely behind her.

Ella smiled at the two upon arrival, "Well... as you can see this girl clearly got her neck broke but.... got shot too."

Chloe looked at her, "So...."

"Hold on, cause of death was neither.... she got poisoned"

Pause.

"What we're dealing with here is someone who doesn't mind adding in more torture." Chloe sighed.

Great.

Chloe looked around the room and noticed something was odd about Lucifer. The man in question had his eyes closed and two of his fingers on his temple.

"Hey, you okay?" He opened his eyes and looked towards her. He shook it off again and replied with a simple 'yeah' before forgetting about the headache again. Lucifer had gone a few shades paler. Chloe's concern only grew worse as the day grew on. They were interviewing the suspect in the interrogation room back at the precinct when Chloe's fears were justified. Lucifer had walked out of the room and proceed to collapse to the floor. Chloe rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake. It didn't work.

Dan ran over to them as a swarm of people gathered around them. Chloe had her hand on Lucifer's forehead. "He's burning up."

She pulled a free hand through her hair, "I knew that something wasn't right with him!"

Dan looked at her in confusion, "Whoa, what you on about?"

"He was really pale and- and he had a headache, oh God..."

"Right calm down." He looked to the unmoving form of Lucifer. "I help you get into your car then take him back to his place." He moved towards him. "Right."

Dan and Chloe went to lift him up.

"He's a lot heavier than he looks."

 

Chloe began to drive down the road and she made quick glances to Lucifer, he really did not look good. She began to wonder what could be wrong with him. One thing about Lucifer she never managed to rid her mind from was the two distinct scars that patterned his back. For some reason they were beautiful and scars really shouldn't be something to marvel at but Lucifer's scars were. It was strange really. It didn't take her long to drive back to Lux but then she realised that she had to lift Lucifer... on her own. Luckily for her Lucifer began to blink his eyes open but he still look exhausted. Chloe got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side. "Put you arm around my neck and I'm gonna lift you out, 'kay?" Lucifer weakly nodded and lifted one of his legs out of the car. Slowly, he got out of the car and let Chloe lead him into the club. No one, apart from Maze would be in the club which was quite fortunate for Lucifer.

Upon reaching Lucifer's room, he let his arm drop and limped to his bed, he slipped off his shoes and laid down on the bed, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt before proceeding to curl into a tight ball on the sheets. Chloe ensured he was comfortable before leaving the room. He was already asleep by the time she left his room.

As she turned around, Maze was standing there with a fearful and worried expression on her face that was rather uncharacteristic of her.  
"Is he okay?"  
Chloe nodded, "He just needs to rest"  
"I was so worried. I mean I did tell him to not go."  
Chloe became bewildered, "What do you mean?" She looked at Maze who had her hands holding each other, You know what's wrong with him?"  
Maze reluctantly nodded, "Yeah but he'd kill me if I told you."  
"Tell me what?"  
Maze sighed. She had to tell someone. Lucifer would not go through what happened last time again. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no even Lucifer."  
Chloe didn't even hesitate, "Of course, just please tell me."  
Maze sighed to calm herself. Lucifer would definitely kill her over this but she didn't really have any other choice.

"He's pregnant."


	2. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out the truth about Lucifer and a real education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy.

Chloe blinked and stared for a few moments. She opened her mouth to speak a couple of times but nothing came out. Chloe was speechless. Absolutely speechless. How? How was Lucifer .... pregnant? He was a guy. Well, it does happen sometimes but she could just never imagine....

Maze nodded, "Confused?" Chloe nodded, "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

Chloe turned to the side, "I don't- How?"

Maze sighed, "I don't know how to explain it. You'll not believe me anyway... you didn't believe him."

"Sorry? Believe what? Who?"

"Remember how Lucifer said he was the Devil...?" Chloe nodded with a sceptical eye. "He was telling the truth."

Chloe let out a loose laugh under her breath. "You're not being serious?" Maze looked at her with an extremely serious look about her.

"How though? The Devil's just a metaphor." She paused. "You can't prove that he is."

Chloe began to walk away from Maze. Maze tried to think of something that would stop Chloe from leaving. "Actually, I can prove it."

Chloe stopped and turned around. Her eyes  flashed and widened in shock as she saw the scarred, skeletal face of Maze. It was a fearsome sight and before she knew it she felt her eyes roll back into her skull as she thumped to the ground.

"Fucking brilliant."

* 

 When Chloe woke up she was on the sofa in the main room in Lucifer's apartment. Lucifer was sitting next to her and Maze was leant by the wall with her arms crossed and her face back to normal. Lucifer was now in his robe and his hair was unruly, he couldn't really be arsed to sleek it back. He still felt like shit but he was slightly concerned for Chloe and very pissed at Maze. Chloe blinked her eyes as the light temporarily blinded her. She looked at Lucifer.

"You're the Devil."

Lucifer nodded, "I have tried to tell you that. On numerous occasions."

Chloe sat up and continued to look at Lucifer, "How?"

"Well when a mummy and daddy love each other-"

Chloe interrupted him, "No, I mean... you're really the Devil?"

Lucifer faced the floor and pulled his hands into his knees, "Yeah, I am. Do note that, that doesn't change anything." He gestured towards himself, "I'm still me. The selfish bastard who is incredibly good looking... oh, and charming too."

"You're not a liar either, you've been telling the truth since we met and- I didn't believe you." 

"I don't like lying, especially to those who are close to me. It hurts me more than them."

Maze frowned at that and felt some guilt hit her. She wasn't there at the beginning but she eventually made a vow and she wouldn't ever break it. She was cautious when Chloe had entered their lives but now... they were friends. Maze actually liked Chloe now so that means she would protect (or kill) for her. However at the current time Lucifer was more of a priority.

"So, you're not only the Lord of Hell-"

"Ex Lord of Hell, continue."

"You're an angel?"

Lucifer blinked hidden tears away, "Fallen angel. Not perfect in Dad's eyes."

A vision of the scars of Lucifer's mind flashed inside Chloe's head, "You told me your dad was responsible for..." She pointed out, pointed to her back.

"Ahh, yeah, well, he drove me to it. I wasn't welcome in Heaven, he kicked me out, and I was tired of Hell. As much as I loved them... they didn't suit me.... Maze cut them off but I didn't destroy them straight away, somehow I couldn't."

Chloe had never seen him like this. It was as though he was mourning the loss of a loved one but in truth he was mourning the loss of a part of who he is and that hurt her.

"Why couldn't you?" She softly asked.

"I don't know. I guess it would be a mistake but... too late for that. They're gone now."

Chloe didn't press further, "It's okay. I should've realised you weren't lying. I knew you weren't crazy but I just never expected this..."

Lucifer nodded and lightly smiled, "I understand. You're not the first person who knew that we," he gestured towards himself and Maze, "are not from this world."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Linda Martin. She was getting bored with my 'metaphors'"

Lucifer stood from the sofa and moved to his piano. He sat on the bench and twiddled with the keys of higher pitch. "In all honestly, Detective, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Chloe moved from the sofa and joined Lucifer's side. She watched his fingers gracefully touch the white keys. One of the things she found beautiful about Lucifer was the music he played on the piano, and his voice was rather angelic too.

"Well, first thing, quite important, well, two things actually. How did you get like this and how long do these type of pregnancies last?"

Lucifer began to play a quiet tune on the instrument. "First, Dad is involved somehow. An angel doesn't need two parents but angels don't usually reproduce either. There aren't many times this has happened. In my case, it's punishment of some description." He sighed. "Secondly, because it doesn't happen often there's not really a time limit per se."

"Well, don't worry Lucifer. You are not alone in all this."

"That's the thing I-" He suddenly stopped and his hand clashed to his stomach.

Chloe looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

Lucifer shook his head, looked down and laughed under his breath. "Nothing. The baby's moving..."

"Already?"

He nodded. "Baby must be growing quick."

Chloe smiled and pressed a hand to Lucifer's abdomen, "So, will you gain weight? Or...?"

"Luckily no. For which is quite fortunate for me... oh and before you ask, I can give birth quite naturally. I am well aware of that."

 

Later that night, Chloe had left and Lucifer was lying on the silk sheets of his bed. He was staring at the ceiling with a hand connected to his stomach. He loved the night time of LA. All the lights of the city shined like stars and not the fires of Hell. They were rather pretty in his opinion. Lucifer was actually quite relieved that Chloe now knew, understood and could comprehend who he really was and how strange the whole situation must be.

He closed his eyes and began to softly speak, "Don't worry little one, your life will be filled with happiness and love. Not just from me  but from Chloe and everyone else here. I won't fail you. I will always love you....

 

"That's a promise." 


	3. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel learns of Lucifer's condition and to say he was pissed is an understatement.

Maze waited until Lucifer was asleep before she sneaked into his bedroom. She was going to keep him safe, Maze sat in the corner of the room, twiddling one of her demon knives in her hand. It was about 20 minutes later when she began to notice that Lucifer was having a somewhat uneasy sleep. He was slowly squirming around in the sheets and a thin layer of sweat was congregating on his forehead.

_Lucifer was curled into a tight ball on his throne in the middle of his throne room that was situated in the very centre of Hell. Every so often he would let out a strangled groan from the back of his throat, and he would clench his fists. Lucifer was terrified. He didn't know what to do, it was coming. He was alone. And it was coming. He thought that being alone to punish tortured souls would be punishment enough but obviously that wasn't the case in his father's almighty eyes._

_Another ripple of pain slammed into him and he threw his head up against the throne, revealing his tear stricken face. He couldn't help but let loose a tortured cry of pain._

_"What did I do?" He whispered to his father who wouldn't even listen nor answer back._

_He wasn't ready for the next pain and it caught him by surprise. He collapsed from his throne and landed on the harsh floor on his back. He grabbed his stomach and screamed. It hurt so much. He didn't quite understand why his father hurt him like this. Yes, he rebelled against him, there were casualties but he never killed anyone._

_The next came that arrived was different than the others. He screamed louder than he had ever done. There was blood everywhere. It stained the slabs red and his skin a shade of scarlet. He started gasping and sobbing and-_

He was shaken awake by a frightened Maze. "Lucifer it's okay, you're safe now."

She held him by the shoulders as he sobbed into her shoulder. Maze rubbed small circles into his back and it eventually calmed him down. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here."

He nodded and laid back onto his side, "Thank you. My little guardian demon."  
She smiled and kept a close eye on him while he slept. Luckily, he actually slept quite soundly for the rest of the night.

*

Maze was so caught up in her task that she didn't see the figure behind her.

"Hello Mazikeen."

She turned her head slowly and saw that the figure was Amenadiel. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to my brother but he's... asleep?" He stated, pointing to the sleeping form of his sibling. "This is quite odd, we don't need to sleep..."

Maze began to get defensive, "Well, he needs rest now. Okay?"

"Why?"

Maze sighed, "I'm just saying that-"

"Is he mortal now?"

She shook her head. "This is something that has happened before but you wouldn't know that."

Amenadiel looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Normally, I'd say that Lucifer would have to tell you himself, but, I also know how you would react...."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's pregnant."

Amenadiel blinked and Maze caught a sense of déjà vu. However, the angel didn't faint from the news instead he did look slightly bewildered by the new revelation. Maze looked slightly worried, hoping that the angel wouldn't hurt Lucifer from this.

"Why would he- How?"

She shrugged, "Can't you guess?"

Amenadiel paused and thought about it carefully. He turned his gaze to his younger brother and realised that Lucifer wouldn't have done this but then his mind turned towards his father. Surely, he wouldn't stoop so low? Then he remembered how willing his father was to completely obliterate Lucifer instead of sending him to Hell. God was not reluctant to deliver pain to Lucifer, that was quite apparent.

"Why does Father continue to torture Lucifer? I understand that he was betrayed but Lucifer never laid a finger on him."

Maze coughed, "Well he is a conceited douchebag"

"Amen to that."

Maze and Amenadiel turned to see Lucifer sitting up in his bed. "Hello brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Everything was silent as Amenadiel and Maze looked back and forth between each other and Lucifer, who was still in bed.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, concerned.

Maze went to speak but Amenadiel beat her to it, "You're pregnant, brother?"

Lucifer looked shocked at his brother, then pissed at Maze. "How many more people are you gong to tell this to Maze?"

Maze looked to the floor then back up, "I'm sorry, okay! But I was worried about you, and were you realling going to tell him?" She pointed to Amenadiel. "No offence."

 "None taken. Lucifer, I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault."

"Well, clearly it is. But this time I don't know what I've done."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought- wait, you don't know?"

How the hell didn't his brother know? Oh, Maze didn't mention that.... He felt his breath begin to tremble. "Please don't be mad with me brother."

"Why would I be mad?" Amenadiel asked, taking a seat next to his shaking brother.

Tears began to fall down Lucifer's face, "Because.... because last time, I lost it. There was so much blood." He put his head on his pulled up knees. "I tried to cut it out... there was just so much blood. It died and ... it's all my fault."

He began to openly sob now and it was a very sad sound. Maze left the room with tears down her face now. Amenadiel wrapped his arms around his brother and brought him close to his broad chest.

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'm here."


	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie begins to wonder what's wrong with Lucifer

"Is Lucifer dying?"

Chloe blinked at what her daughter was asking, "No, sweetie. Why would you think that?"

Trixie was lying under her duvet in her bed, with Chloe sitting on the side. "I don't know. It's just that you seem sad. Like something's wrong."

"Don't worry baby, Lucifer's fine. He isn't feeling so good now though."

Trixie frowned then came up with an idea, "Can we see him tomorrow, Mommy?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, that's a good idea sweetie. I'm sure he'd love that."

 

Trixie was not a stupid child. It's quite obvious and something even more obvious was the fact that she held a great deal of love and admiration for the Devil himself. So when she realised that something was the matter with Lucifer it became her great quest to find put just what was wrong with him. More than that, she noticed things about Lucifer that no one else did; like the fact he had shadows behind him that looked like the wings of an angel. 

But who's going to believe a child?

So, the next day Chloe and Trixie were riding in the elevator, going up to Lucifer's apartment. Trixie held onto her mother's hand. She had been in Lux before but not actually inside Lucifer's apartment. That didn't mean she wasn't impressed.

It was pretty quiet in the apartment when the two arrived. Trixie already had her head scanning the room. It was quite amazing. Chloe let go of her hand and started shouting for Lucifer.

"Lucifer! Lucifer?! Where are you?"

Trixie watched her mother leave the main room. "Go sit over there, Monkey." Chloe told her as she headed to Lucifer's bedroom.

He wasn't in his room but she could hear the faint sound of someone throwing their guts up. She went out of his bedroom and walled down to his bathroom where Chloe found him shirtless and clinging to the toilet bowl. He hunched over and threw up some more. Chloe moved over to him, knelt down beside him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. When he was down he slumped down and collapsed against the wall. He sat there for a couple of moments, trying to catch his breath.

"Morning sickness?" She asked.

Lucifer nodded with a groan, "Didn't have it last time though."

Chloe found that bit rather disgusting too. "When will it pass."

"Dad knows. But I don't think it will be too long."

Lucifer slowly got to his feet. Chloe gave him her hands and assisted him to his shaking legs. "Where to?"

He nodded to his bedroom. "Need to get dressed."

Chloe agreed and helped him limp to his room. "I'll just be in there." She said pointing to the main room. As soon as she stepped out of the room, Lucifer started to undress himself and gazed at his naked body. It was flawless. He didn't mean it in a narcissistic way. There was literally no scars on his skin. He looked at his back through the mirror and noticed that the scars on his back were also beginning to fade. He eventually finished getting dressed, which even included him seeking back his hair to make sure he doesn't look like complete and utter shit.

Lucifer, now dressed, went into the main room and saw that Chloe was sitting beside her offspring on the sofa. He didn't even have to make himself known before Trixie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lucifer! Are you okay?"

Lucifer looked down to see the small child's face with a huge smile drawn onto the soft skin, "Quite alright, offspring."

"I'm glad. I thought you were dying... you're not though?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not dying."

Chloe stood up and moved over to them. "Lucifer, I know you're not feeling the best but do you think you could watch her while I get some things?"

He seemed slightly unsure but then nodded, "Of course."

Chloe crouched down in front of Trixie, "You're just gonna stay here with Lucifer, be good and I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Mommy."

The two hugged, Chloe mouth her thanks to Lucifer before she went into the elevator, leaving Trixie and Lucifer alone in his apartment.

 

Trixie had let go of Lucifer and took his hand and tried to lead to the sofa, Lucifer reluctantly followed the young human's lead.

"Lucifer? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded with his eyebrows furrowed, "What do you wish to ask?"

Trixie sighed, "Are you an angel?"

Lucifer became confused, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because sometimes, sometimes I see big shadows behind you. Like wings."

"Well, technically, yeah I am an angel but I don't have any wings. Not anymore."

"Why?"

Normally Lucifer hated talking about his wings but this was to a young human child who was rather curious and she was also someone who adored him and didn't find him meaningless.

"Well, I felt as though my wings defined who I was and they shouldn't. Piece of advice for you, don't ever let anything or anyone define you. Always be who you want to be."

He smiled at Trixie who smiled in returned. "Thanks Lucifer."

"It's my pleasure."

Trixie frowned for a moment and Lucifer noticed. "What is the matter with you though? Mommy looks sad, like she's worried about you."

 Lucifer sighed under his breath, "Well you see, there's a baby growing inside of me."

"Because you're an angel!"

Lucifer nodded, thanking internally that this child could understand things that adults couldn't comprehend. "Exactly."

Lucifer stood from his seat and went to sit in front of the piano. Trixie remained on the sofa as the twinkling of the piano began to play. The piano playing was mystifying and as Lucifer began to sing Trixie's eyes began to flutter and they closed soon after. Lucifer didn't stop his angelic singing until she was fully asleep. When she was Lucifer rose from his seat and took his top layers off. His clothes landed to the floor with a soft thud. He didn't know what possessed him but he flexed his shoulders and he felt a sudden sharp pain as he could feel his wings jump out of his skin. He silently began to cry as he felt his wings come back to him.

He knelt down on the floor and curled his wings so that he could touch the soft feathers. He didn't know how they had grown back but for some reason he had an idea that the young child was a reason behind it but at the present time he couldn't care less. His wings, his beautiful wings had been regained but one thing for sure was that...

... he was never going back to Hell nor Heaven.   

 


	5. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze finds out about Lucifer's wings coming back

Lucifer closed his eyes as he continued to touch the feathers of his wings. He didn't even notice Maze walking into the room. Her mouth was open and her face just read shock and bewilderment.

"Lucifer? Your- Your wings?" She stuttered with a hand flying to her mouth. Lucifer jumped up and his wings crept back into his back.

"Maze?!" The sudden movement caused him to sway with dizziness. Maze caught him and stood him upright, she handed him his shirt. He fumbled with the buttons as he got his shirt on.

"How?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea. I'm as befuddled as you are."

She struggled to come up with something, "I don't get it. I cut them off and you burnt them...."

He nodded, "Like I said, I don't get it either. It's all so confusing."

"Maybe it's the baby."

He shook his head then something dawned on him as he looked over to the sleeping Trixie, "She said I was an angel and, even though it's crazy, I think her belief grew them back."

She laughed under her breath, "That is crazy but I've heard crazier."

She embraced Lucifer and he wrapped his arms around his best friend. They were best friends, it was pretty obvious. They had an unsaid oath with one another.

Lucifer sat on the sofa whereas Maze leant against the wall, "Do you think the baby will get wings?"

Lucifer smirked, "I'm not certain that it will but," he placed a hand on his stomach, "it won't be long until we find out."

Maze raised an eyebrow, "How long?"

"I'd say about two more months... it's hard to tell."

"Well, whenever it is, we'll be here for you."

He smiled, "Thank you Maze."

 

Chloe walked back into the apartment to find Lucifer and Trixie sitting beside each other at the piano. It mirrored the time when Lucifer and herself were at the piano. She found the slightly absolutely adorable. They hadn't even noticed her come in. Chloe stepped further into the room and leant against the wall so she could hear the conversation.

"Like this?" Trixie asked then demonstrating, getting a couple of the notes wrong.

He shook his head, "Almost. Like this." He then demonstrating albeit slowly so Trixie could watch and remember how to play the notes.

She tried again and got it perfect, "Yay I did it!"

"Yes you did. Well done!" Lucifer exclaimed.

 Chloe moved to stand next to them. "That was great, Monkey!"

Trixie smiled widely at the sight of her mother, "Thanks Mommy!"

Lucifer smiled. It had been a lovely day, he didn't think looking over a child would be enjoyable but it was. He moved to stand up but a wave of dizziness hit him again so he almost stumbled to the floor. With Chloe's quick instincts she dived to the floor and caught him before he landed. "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Just a tad dizzy."

Chloe helped him to his feet, then towards the sofa. Lucifer sat himself down with eyes tightly closed. "Not to worry Detective. Just a headache."

"'Just' a headache? That doesn't sound good."

He sighed, "It's a side affect. Surely you must know that."

She smiled and nodded as she spoke, "Yeah, I do but I am allowed to be worried too."

He lightly smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," She sat down next to him, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

He agreed and slipped his shoes off and pulled his legs onto the sofa. Chloe stood up from the sofa and turned to leave but before she could she felt Lucifer's shaking hand pull at her trouser leg.

"Stay, please?"

His voice was quiet and slightly sad so how could Chloe say no? She turned around and sat beside Lucifer. Trixie moved to snuggle close to her mother. T didn't tale that long for Lucifer or Trixie to fall asleep. Chloe gently pulled her fingers through Lucifer's hair and saw how human he was. It was quite ironic really, an angel who was human. Chloe also realised how broken Lucifer looked. He was so small and actually an abused soul. At that she felt small tears roll down her cheek as she placed her head on top of his.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was currently on their way to Lucifer's apartment. Someone who could possibly misinterpret the situation and who was about to receive the crash course to celestial beings.

And that someone was Detective Douche himself.   


	6. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a serious flash from the past that causes him to relive things he never wanted to.

_The whips slashed his skin and broke its perfection and transformed the sight into bloody welts that littered his back. He groaned then cried then screamed when it finally became too much for him to bear. He had collapsed against the beautiful marble slabs of the palace in the Silver City. Samael struggled against the chains that bound him. His father may be seen as benevolent to humans but to a few he was an abusive tyrant which caused Samael to rebel in the first place._

__Another painful whip cracked his back and by the time he was through, the young angel had fully collapsed against the stone. He was given a few moments to regain himself. He rose to his feet and looked to his father, who had a face of pure rage. His mother stood behind his father, she looked distraught. Samuel stood before his parents, his siblings were dismissed and forbidden to enter._ _

__"Samael, I'm deeply disappointed in you. Not only did you disobey but some of your siblings were lost to us... AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ _

__Samael flinched. His father had never been so angry before but he had every reason to be... but so did Samael however the son decided to keep his mouth closed. His mother was silently crying. _ _His father was turned away from him, "I'm afraid you've given me no other choice Samael." He turned around, "I cast you out to the fiery pits of Hell for which you shall become him."___ _

____'Become who?' Samael thought to himself. He looked like he'd just been slapped to his parents. He was going to Hell.... to be alone. His siblings would never see him again, he wouldn't see them again...._ _ _ _

____Before he was ready he felt an immense hold grab him and shove him through a hole in the ground and was sent thousands of miles down below the sky. He landed into the hot stones of Hell with a crunch and a cry of pain. He felt the blood seep through his robes and unto the cracked stones, forming a pool around him.... he felt himself drowning... in a pool... of his own blood...____

 

 _ _ _ _...____ Lucifer suddenly woke up with a light gasp. He blinked a few times and saw that he had been asleep on the sofa. ..next to Chloe and Trixie. He would've jumped up but he knew if he did he would wake them up so he stayed perfectly still. Unbeknownst to them someone had walked into the room and stood behind the sofa with a shocked look upon his face. Lucifer continued to lie there with a hand on his stomach, he smiled at the movement his child was doing.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and saw that Lucifer was awake too. "Hey." She whispered softly.

Lucifer turned to face her, he smiled softly at her.

Then the person behind them coughed loudly, "Chloe? What you doing here?"

Dan's voice sounded like he wasn't watching them before. Chloe jumped up from the sofa and scrambled to her feet, "Dan?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you weren't at your place and you weren't picking your phone up either so I - Wait why's Trixie here?"

Chloe looked behind her and saw that Trixie was fast asleep still. "We, well we..."

"Doesn't matter, Chloe. That's your business. Anyway, where's Lucifer?"

"Asleep." She said, gesturing to Lucifer. She didn't realise that he was awake and listening to the conversation that was playing out.

Dan looked over and saw Lucifer lying against the back of the sofa. "What's wrong with him?"

She sighed, "I'm probably not the person who should explain... but since you're here... do you think you can take Trixie when she wakes up?"

He nodded, "Sure thing."

Lucifer began to feel painful twinging in his back and he could help but softly whimper which caused Chloe and Dan to turn to him. Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder. She whispered his name to grab his attention but that didn't work but then she felt something warm and sticky stain her hand. Bringing her hand back, Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of blood. She looked to Dan with her mouth open. He looked back with frightened eyes.

"Shit...." He stuttered.

Lucifer's eyes flashed open and he moaned in pain, "...hurts..." He cried. Chloe turned him round so that he was facing the sofa and that his back was facing her and Dan. Her eyes widened at the blood that was seeping through Lucifer's shirt.

"Dan, go find scissors and some bandages." She snapped her things to unfreeze him. "Dan! Scissors and bandages! Go."

Dan ran out of the room and she turned her attention back to Lucifer. He was slowly squirming on the sofa and clenching his fists. She saw his shoulders hunching and hear his almost silent sobs. It was only a few minutes later when Dan came running back into the room with the required items. Including a bowl of hot water and a cloth. He placed them on the floor beside Chloe. Chloe grabbed the scissors and began to cut the shirt of Lucifer's back.

"Sorry 'bout this" She cut the fabric off and it fell to the floor. Both Chloe and Dan's eyes widened again at the sight of Lucifer's back. A pentagram had been carved into it and several lashes embedded into his skin, like he had been whipped... which was impossible because Chloe had been beside him all night.

Dan couldn't find the words, "The fuck?"

Chloe snapped back into reality and into action. She grabbed the cloth and dipped it into the hot water. "This might sting a little..." Lucifer braced himself and hissed when the cloth came in contact with his skin. A few stray tears leaked out of his eyes and fell down his face. Dan watched Lucifer and almost flinched every time the injured man groaned or hissed in pain. This was so unlike Lucifer that he couldn't quite comprehend that it was actually Lucifer.

When all the blood had been washed off, Chloe help Lucifer into a sitting position. "It's okay. Just a little longer."

Lucifer closed his eyes and nodded. Chloe gestured to the bandages and Dan passed them to her. Chloe unravelled them and carefully began to wrap them around Lucifer and she could swear the felt the baby kick a couple of times which reminded her that Lucifer was still pregnant and apparently quite far along too. Chloe was very gentle in her task and ensured that she didn't cause Lucifer any more pain.

 When she was done she helped Lucifer to lie back down onto the sofa. He smiled softly in gratitude and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Dan looked confused the whole time. He looked to Chloe who sighed and shrugged in return, "Right, I don't know about that but there is something about Lucifer that we both thought that he was completely crazy about"

"You're on about him being 'the Devil'?"

Dan saw that she had her serious face on so he decided to fully listen, "Please don't tell me you believe him, he can't be the Devil that's just -  well crazy."

"It's not a lie." She sighed in frustration, "Look, I can't prove it and Lucifer can't right now so just believe it. I know this doesn't seem possible but it is."

"Look, it is impossible but I'll try."

"Thank you. I'll just wake Trixie up then can you take her with you?"

"Yeah, we've already agreed on that."

"Yeah, right sorry." She said whilst walking over to Trixie, she gently shook her awake. "Hey, Monkey. Time for you to go with your Dad."

Trixie rubbed her eyes and nodded. Chloe sat in front of Lucifer so Trixie couldn't look at his back. "Can I say bye to Lucifer?"

"He's asleep but I'll tell him you said bee, okay?"

Trixie nodded and gave Chloe a hug goodbye. "I'll see you later Mommy!"

"Love you Monkey."

"Love you too!" Trixie ran over to Dan then the two got into the elevator.

Chloe waved goodbye to Trixie, then she turned her attention to the sleeping Lucifer on the sofa. When he woke up they were going to have a talk.

 

A long talk.   

 


	7. Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to have a chat with The Devil

Chloe had disposed of the hot water, scissors and the torn up shirt and was now sitting beside Lucifer. It was relaxing watching the steady movement and hearing his steady breathing. The room would've been silent if not for the sound of Lucifer's breathing. She watched him like his very own guardian angel in case anything else happened. Honestly, she was bewildered by the markings on his back and how they appeared. Was he in pain now? Chloe wouldn't know but she presumed not in complete agony as Lucifer seemed to be quite content at the present time.

Lucifer's chest was moving in a steady pattern which calmed Chloe greatly. She took a hold of one of his hands and brought it to her chest, placing a loving kiss on his flawless knuckle. Closing her eye, Chloe made a silent vow that she was going to find the culprit of this cruel crime. At the moment she had no idea who to place the blame on but for certain she was going to talk with Lucifer when he awoke again, whenever that was going to be.

Chloe remained at his side for the whole duration so when he awoke he smiled at the sight of her. During his whole existence, Lucifer had often been alone especially when he was banished to Hell but also during his fledgling years. Samael was the troublemaker, the trickster of all of his siblings, so too all of them he was a happy and curious angel but the harsh truth was that Samael was a lonely angel. When he wasn't training with his siblings or messing around with them , Samael would perform his Lightbringer tasks or sit alone and watch the others play.  

Lucifer watched Chloe and mentally remarked on how quite she was and how much she really cared about him. Yes, Chloe made him vulnerable but perhaps... that wasn't the worst thing ever. Lucifer was so glad that he came to Earth otherwise he would've never met Chloe Decker. Could've been his dad's sick idea of irony, Lucifer wouldn't ever know but he didn't fucking care anymore.

"Hey." He softly spoke.

Chloe looked up with a smile on her face. "Hey, you okay?"

He slowly nodded, "I think so. Thank you."

"It's no bother. Trust me."

"I always trust you, Detective."

Chloe knew he wasn't lying. The thing about Lucifer was that he never lied and that he could detect those who did. He was constantly surrounded by those wh were full of lies and deceit.

"How's your back?"

He groaned. "Stings abut but I'll live." He said with a smirk laced unto his face.

Chloe dropped her smile for a moment and looked serious. She bit her lip, "How did you get that marking on your back, Lucifer? Because it sure wasn't there before."

"I don't quite understand myself." He sighed. "It didn't hurt the baby though so I suppose there's an upside." 

"Why would someone do this to you though?"

He shrugged, "Several reasons, depending who it was... the trouble is I don't know who."

Chloe remained silent, transfixed with her thoughts, "Would your brother know?"

Lucifer thought for a moment, "I suppose I could ask him."

He sat himself up with a soft grunt and began to pray. Chloe watched him with caution. She had seen Lucifer pray several times, she just never realised that he was praying to his sibling than to God. It makes so much sense now. He wouldn't pray to the father he hates so much. 

 Lucifer opened his eyes and placed his hands down, "Amenadiel should be here soon."

Chloe nodded and sat down on the sofa, they still had some time to chat. "You don't have to answer but what was it like growing up?"

"Rather nice at the beginning. My siblings and I would play and run among the clouds, never getting tired. I remember how competitive Azrael and I would be. My sister was always like that. All of them were nice. Gabriel, Castiel, Uriel, Ariel, Michael... all of them." He laughed under his breath. "I had quite a number of siblings."

Chloe smiled at the thought of all the angels together. She stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Them Mum and Dad started to fight. Some of my siblings sided with Father and some with Mother. But there were a few who sided with neither... like me."

Lucifer stood from the sofa and walked towards the window and stared out. "I rebelled against my father. I was tired of him ignoring us, and a handful of my siblings shared the same thoughts as I. They died."

He looked down, "There was a war. We thought against each other... and members of my family died. I blamed myself and so did Father. He didn't send me to Hell straight away."

Chloe looked at his back and began to fix the pieces together. She turned her gaze towards the floor but still listened to every word he breathed.

"I remember every slash that hit my back. The feeling of my tears running down my face and the blood trickling down my back... they're carved into my head... My siblings don't even know about that and I doubt my oh-so benevolent father told them."  
His breath was trembling now and tears began to glaze over his eyes. "Then he cast me to Hell. Threw me out like I was a piece of shit." He laughed. "If you don't follow his rules you end up like me but if you do follow them... you lose all the same..."

His legs began to shake and hot tears fell down to the ground. He brought a hand to his face as he sunk to the ground. "What is the fucking point?   

Lucifer had fully collapsed to the floor and all the pent up betrayal, abuse and anguish flooded out as he began o softly sob. Chloe stood and kneeled by his side. She brought his head to her chest. Sussing him, Chloe allowed him to cry and gently shushed him.

"I was so alone..." Lucifer whispered. He lifted his head up and through his tears he smiled, "and then I met you."

Chloe smiled lovingly at him, "Do I really mean that much too you."

"Yes. And so much more, Chloe. You gave my life knew meaning."

They remained in that hold until Lucifer's tears ceased. She stood up first and helped him to his feet when she was on her own. Lucifer was shaking slightly but managed to get to his feet.

"Thank you Chloe"

"My pleasure. Where to?" She asked looking at him and holding his arm as a support.

Lucifer looked around. "Erm... help me to the piano."

She nodded and they proceeded to move to the ebony instrument. Lucifer sat on the bench and Chloe joined his side. He stroked the white keys and Chloe watched his graceful movements, like a swan on a lake. It was quite a hypnotising sight. Lucifer touched a high note and closed his eyes; he began to play a simple tune on his piano and somehow it seemed to calm him down further.

Chloe laid a head on his bare shoulder, Lucifer loved the warmth of her head on his skin. The music filled the room. The room itself livened up at the music and everything became a piece of art.

The form of Amenadiel entered the room and he smiled at the sight of his little brother being happy.

 

It was a welcoming sight.

 


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael meets Mazikeen

 Hell.

 

He was actually in Hell. Samael couldn't actually believe it. He was in ... Hell. Banished. Hell. There was no way possible to be taken back to Heaven now, not that he'd be actually welcome there... not now. Samael looked around and could only see the burning embers and ash falling from above. The blood on his back had dried and stained his back red. If he wasn't focused on the fact he was in Hell Samael would've gagged. Blood just reminded him of death.

He hated it.

His bare feet were burning from the slabs on the floor. It actually didn't hurt but they did feel quite warm. Samael opened his wings and tried to lift himself into the air but he found that he couldn't get higher than a few metres. Then it dawned on him... the harsh truth was that he was practically shackled to the base of Hell... This was his punishment for rebelling against his almighty father.

Samael felt himself internally sag and fresh tears welled up into the corners of his eyes. He gazed around the place he was now trapped in and he could hear the gut wrenching cries of those that did wrong in their lives. He knew that some deserved this fate but he also knew that some didn't. At all.

The angel took his first step in Hell and eventually he kept walking in his new home. He wasn't to sure what his new task was but Samael would soon find out. God wasn't always so explicit in what his desires are, Samael and the rest of his family figured that one out rather quickly among other things.

He wandered around the cesspool with fear lurking around him, not only did the fear radiated off of him but he could feel it seeping off the misguided souls. He saw that there were doors hinged onto he stone walls and they all had chains on them. They were like cells. Some were full but the vacant ones were waiting for those who were destined to be imprisoned in Hell... much like him at the moment. If only his parents hadn't fought and that his father paid attention to his children, if he had Samael wouldn't of rebelled.

Too late for that though.

Samael clung to his arms and wrapped them around him as protection. He had never been in Hell before. Peculiar. Yes, that was a good word to describe what Hell was like. It was full of light but not like the lights that he conjured and crafted. No. These lights had a mind of their own. The embers danced viciously, taunting the doomed souls as though they were the sun, boiling upon Earth and in Heaven. Samael saddened at the thought of Heaven. It was a place he would never set fourth in... ever again. 

Then... he heard it. Samael turned and scanned the area. He could hear a strangled voice call out... he was unsure what it was crying out but he crept closer.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" When no reply came, he frowned. If he was one of his siblings, Samael would've stopped but he had always been a curious angel.

"Please come out. I'm not going to hurt you... I can help. I-" He was cut off by something pulling at his robes. He turned and, "Ahh!" He shouted. Samael jumped back at the sight of a floating ball of ash.

"Who are you?" The voice was raspy as though it had suffocating by the fire in its lungs.

Samael gulped but went back to his perfect posture. "My name is Samael. I am - was, "He corrected himself, "an angel of the Lord."

"An angel? Here?" The voice bit back a laugh. "Well, little angel, we never get many of you down here."

He didn't say anything but continued to stare at the floating ash pile.

"What are you doing down here? In Hell?"

Samael looked to the ground. "My father banished me to here. As punishment."

The voice gasped. "Your father is the almighty God?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Mazikeen. I'm a demon down here. Well, I say demon. As you can see I don't possess a physical form as yours."

He shook his head. "No, you're right you don't." He paused and pondered for a brief moment. "Would you like one?"

The voice paused... and giggled as if it was a joke, "Hahaha! That's never going to happen! I can't be given a body..."

Samael wasn't going to try an persuade her that it was possible. Not all angels could do this but he was an archangel like Michael and Gabriel so this sort of power was in his parameters. He closed his eyes and drew a body in his mind. When he was done he opened his eyes again and they were white. White as his feathers. His eyes darted around the ash pile and slowly, ever so slowly, the pile of ash began to transform...

The ash pile turned into a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and beautiful skin. Mazikeen touched her body with a huge smile on her face. Her hands began exploring her new form and she was very impressed.

With tears in her eyes, her voice trembled as she spoke, "Thank You!"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "My voice..."

"You don't like it? I can change it back if you want."

She shook her head forcefully. "No! Sorry, I mean no thank you. I'm just shocked. I mean... it's beautiful."

Her voice was rather angelic. Anything could be bent her away with her hypnotic tongue.

Mazikeen bowed. "Thank you Samael."

He bowed his head. "Now, I'm not to sure where I'm supposed to be."

She shrugged and folded her arms. "Wherever you go, I shall follow. I am forever in your debt Samael."

Samael nodded and resumed to explore Hell.

 

With Mazikeen trailing behind, Samael reached the very centre of Hell and he stopped at the sight of a large tower. He pondered then proceeding to begin the climb to the top. He opened the door and was met with a large courtroom and at the top of the staircase was a large throne. With his wings now folded back into his skin, Samael slowly and carefully, to not harm his back further, sat in the throne. A sense of superiority flooded into his grace. Mazikeen sat by the foot of the throne and smiled at the sight of her master taking in the majesty.

He suited it.

Samael took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The more he thought of Heaven and his family, the more angrier he became. Sure, he led a rebellion but did he really deserve this. To be kicked out of his family by a father who didn't know the half of it? No. He didn't... not really. He had been a loyal son. He performed his tasks to the best of his ability. He wasn't certain of what his new task would entail but he was positive that it would soon be given to him by his broody, big brother.

 

Samael's eyes remained close as he heard the loud fluttering of his brother's wings. Samael's wings had been the largest of all his siblings and he knew they held jealously but they could never act on it because it was a sin.

"Brother." Amenadiel's voice sounded stern.

"What is it you want Amenadiel? Can't you see I'm busy. Accepting banishment is quite a task"

"Sammy, if you had listened to me this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Samael didn't open his eyes but he could feel the rage bubble up inside. "Maybe if you had told Father to actually pay attention to what was going on around him, I'd still be home."

"Do not blame you mistakes on me."

Samael opened his eyes and lunged from his throne and unto his brother who was stood at the bottom of the steps. He screamed in rage. "My mistake!"

Amenadiel stared shock at the form of his brother on top of him. What scared him more was the fact he could of swore that Samael's eyes flashed red. He was sure that Samael didn't know.

Samael took a few breaths, then he climbed off his brother and turned away from him, presenting the red welts on his back. "What is the task Father bestows upon me, brother?"

Amenadiel cleared his throat, "You will be the punisher of those souls here. In any way you see fit."

"Father wants me to hurt people."

"Not people. Souls. Those who sinned."

Samael didn't particularly want to hurt anyone but it seemed as though he had no choice or say in the matter. He opened his mouth to speak but Amenadiel had already gone.

"Well, he's a prick."

"You don't even know the half of it."

Samael wasn't even alarmed by her profanity. He couldn't care less anymore. He had fallen.

"Fuck... fuck FUCK!" Samael screamed at the top of his lungs. Mazikeen didn't blink.

Samael began to throw everything. They crashed into the wall and glass covered the floor like the spilled blood of the siblings he had lost because of him. He deserved the punishment because he wasn't getting them back but he would let his anger on those who had betrayed him.

He wasn't Samael anymore...

 

And he couldn't be happier. 


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel blesses Lucifer and Maze has a few recollections.

Chloe looked at the time and remembered she had to go and fetch Trixie, "Shit. Sorry Lucifer, got to dash but I can come back. Just call me."

She hugged him and he returned the hug.

"I completely understand Detective."

Chloe stood and walked over to the elevator, not notching Amenadiel, "See you later!" She waved goodbye and was out of sight.

 

Amenadiel waited a few moments then walked out of the shadows. "Hello Luci."

Lucifer turned to face his brother and lightly smiled, "It's good to see you brother. You're late by the way."

"Sorry about that, it would be so much easier if my wings worked."

Amenadiel knew about Lucifer's wings growing back but wasn't annoyed by it. He had always admired the beauty of his brother's wings. The largest in all of Heaven.

"Sorry, brother."

"Don't be foolish," he scolded, "it's not your doing Luci."

Lucifer gestured to the vacant seat on the sofa, without saying anything he beckoned his brother over who then joined his side. Lucifer lightly groaned at the baby kicking him as he moved to allow his brother to sit down.

"Are you alright?" Amenadiel asked with concern.

Lucifer nodded, "Quite alright, brother."

Amenadiel looked at the bandages that were wrapped around his brother, "What happened there?"

Lucifer shrugged, "Not to sure. A pentagram was carved into my skin when I was asleep but I was beside the Detective and her spawn who were also asleep so I don't have a clue."

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow. "I'll look into it but I'm slightly more concerned with the child you carry."

"I don't follow brother."

Amenadiel rose from his seat and faced the window. "I want to give the child my blessing."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "Give my child your powers?" He stammered, "W-What do you mean?"

"I've seen that this child will grow to be one who will change everything. I just wish to give her my blessing."

"Wait, her? I'm carrying a daughter?"

He nodded. "I believe so."  

Lucifer smiled and laughed under his breath. He laid a hand onto his stomach. It felt slightly more real, now knowing that his baby was going to be a girl. He then nodded his consent to his brother, who then walked over and kneeled beside him. Amenadiel laid a hand on his brother's flat stomach. Everything was silent as Amenadiel opened his eyes. They had changed to a shade of white as he transferred his powers to his niece.

Everything flashed before Lucifer's eyes then it was over as his brother removed his hand from his stomach.

His child was now blessed. "Thank you Amenadiel."

"Your welcome Brother."

Amenadiel lifted himself to his feet and began to steadily pace the room, stuck in thought.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel didn't stop pacing, "Thinking. Someone who knows about who you are must've carved your back."

"Obviously but I don't know who as I've already told you."

"Someone who has abilities of the supernatural kind must be behind this."

"No really?" Lucifer questioned with just a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Amenadiel stared at him. "Well I don't see you come up with any ideas."

Lucifer stared right back, "Sorry bro, little bit busy trying to calm down a child that won't stop kicking me."

"Still, can't you think of anyone who knows this kind of sorcery?"

Lucifer bit his lip and shrugged, "not really." he mumbled.

Amenadiel sighed into a hand. "I'll go and see if I can find anything in my books."

Lucifer watched his brother leave and when he was finally alone he dropped his façade and sagged union the sofa.

 

Lucifer unfolded his wings and sighed at the release of pressure that he had been relieved from. He dropped himself to the floor and felt his bandages unravel and fall with him. The gruesome stains of his blood would forever be engraved in his brain. He almost gagged at the nauseating smell but he swallowed down. He stretched out his wings. These were muscles he hadn't used in a long time. He could almost remember the feeling of the wind hitting his face as he sliced through the clouds of Heaven.

He knelt on the floor, closed his eyes and allowed his wings to envelope him. The lucky thing about having big wings is the fact you can cocoon yourself from the outside world. He couldn't let his hand touch his wing. Lucifer felt as though that would cross a boundary. He was so encased with the glory of his wings that he didn't notice Maze approaching from behind him.

"That is a sight I haven't seen in an age."

Lucifer hummed in response.

"Would you like me to...?"

Lucifer nodded and opened his feathers out. Maze stepped forward and knelt behind him. She took her hand and stroked his wings. The trouble with wings is that they're particularly hard to keep looked after on your own which is why, in Heaven, the angel siblings would help each other groom their wings but in Hell, Lucifer only had Maze to help him. However, on rare occasions, Lucifer's sister, Azrael, would come down and assist him. She was one of the few siblings that rebelled and survived but she was the Angel of Death.

Maze was very gentle in how she groomed the graceful wings. She remembered when she did this in Hell. He didn't know this but sometimes when he was entrapped in his thoughts, he would softly purr. Maze found it oddly adorable but she would never risk it to tell him that.

Lucifer appreciated his wings being groomed because no angel liked an unkempt wing, even though he didn't consider himself one anymore. When she was done he rose to his feet and stared into the outside world. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter and teach her everything that he knew but he would leave the bad things out until she was older.

"Thank you Maze."

Maze stood and leant on a nearby wall, "What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head, "nothing much."

She didn't buy it. "You can tell me you know. I have been your confidant for, well, you know, forever."

"Yes, I know but... I don't know."

She didn't push the issue, "You should probably talk to Linda. When even was your last session?"

"Look, you did tell her? Right? That was the agreement?"

Maze nodded once, "Yeah I did but she wants to talk to you herself."

"You're right, I do."

Linda's voice came out from behind them. They both turned to see a rather bewildered Linda staring at them.

Lucifer folded his wings back and put his hands up.

 

"I can explain!"  


	10. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer offers to babysit Trixie... but something ominous is about to happen.

"I am sorry about this Lucifer. My normal babysitter was busy and I couldn't find another." Chloe rushed breathlessly.

Lucifer was stood in front of her in his dressing gown nodding. "I understand Detective. I'm sure she won't be a problem" He pointed out, gesturing to Trixie, who was standing beside Chloe.

Chloe smiled in gratitude. "Thanks. I really do appreciate it." she crouched in front of her daughter. "Please be good Monkey."

Trixie nodded, "I will Mommy."

They gave each other a hug and Chloe began to walk to the elevator. "See you two later!"

Trixie waved goodbye and when Chloe was out of her eye line she turned back to Lucifer. He began to walk to the sofa and he sat down on the leather. Trixie followed him and sat down on the opposite side. She watched him for a few moments and noticed how he was uncharacteristically quiet. Trixie then decided to break the ice.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned his head slowly towards her, "Yes Beatrice?"

Normally Trixie hated being called that but for some reason she didn't particularly care, she actually liked being called by her real name by Lucifer.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer looked at her questioningly.

"Whatever do you mean, child?"

Trixie bit her lip, "Mommy said there was something wrong with you but you said you were okay...but you're not. Are you?" 

Lucifer stared at her for a few moments. Then he blinked. She already knew that he was an angel. In fact, Trixie was the one who figured it out so maybe hearing that he was pregnant wouldn't be so shocking. Well, only one way to find out.

He sat forward and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "You see- Well I-" shit, this was hard. "I'm having a baby."

Trixie furrowed her eyebrows. Then she smiled widely. "Really?! Cool!"

Lucifer let out a breathy laugh of relieve. Trust Trixie to be over the moon. There were a few children who could be quite condensending but Trixie was special. Really special. Then he realised that she hadn't even see his wings.

Standing up from the sofa, Lucifer walked the centre of the room. "Now that I've cleared that part up..." 

He kneeled on the ground. Trixie watched him with curiousity. What was he doing. She felt glued to the seat but her eyes scanned him to what he was doing.

Lucifer closed his eyes and felt his wings slowly emerge from his back. He could her the light gasp that Trixie emitted. He also heard a deeper gasp coming from the elevator. Quickly, his eyes snapped open and Lucifer's and Trixie's heads darted to hear the source or the noise.

It was Dr Linda Martin. 

 

Linda slowly began to walk into the room and she staggered the closer she got to Lucifer. His wings were so big, so majestic... so beautiful. She knew about him being the Devil but she had never seen his wings before... When she fully came into his view, Lucifer jumped up and tried to find the right words. The fast and sudden movement sent him into a mild dizzy spell.

As Lucifer began to fall to his knees Linda rushed to his side to catch him. 

"Easy. Sorry didn't mean for that to happen, probably not the best thing for the baby." She apologized, helping him to his feet. 

Lucifer looked at her, "How do you know about that?" 

"Your brother told me. He didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Sorry, I thought you knew." 

He sat on the sofa beside Trixie. 

"Oh, hello." Linda said to Trixie who smiled and gently waved in return.

"Hello. My name's Trixie." 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Trixie, I'm Linda" 

Lucifer caught his breath then turned to face his therapist. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Coming to check on you. You haven't been to sessions because of... recent events... so I came here in case you wanted to talk about anything."

Lucifer nodded. He looked to the ground to try and find words to put into his mouth. "Did my brother tell you everything?"

"Define everything?"

He took that as a complicated 'yes'. "I was going to tell you, eventually, I just didn't quite know how."

She understood what he meant. Linda knew better than most about the many layers Lucifer possessed. It did take her a while to actually be knowledgeable of the truth but she did adjust well to it.

"I understand Lucifer. You have a very troubled past but you have also moved past it. But remember, you shouldn't just forget about it. That might be worse."

"I don't want to forget... I just don't want the pain that comes with it..." A single tear rolled down Lucifer's cheek.

Trixie had already moved to the other side of the room but she kept a close eye on Lucifer. He looked sad. She had never seen him like that before.  

 

Lucifer went to stand up when he felt an abrupt, sharp pain attack his abdomen. It was so quick that he brushed it off. He didn't even react to it.

"I don't understand why father hurt me so, I was supposed to be the favourite but maybe he ..." He shook his head. "I don't even know."

"It's okay Lucifer if you don't know. We don't always have the answers."

"Yeah..."

Linda went to say something else but her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and sighed. "Shoot. Sorry Lucifer. Got to dash but feel free to pop by when you're feeling better."

"Will do. Thanks Linda."

After she left Lucifer sat back down and Trixie followed in pursuit. Lucifer sighed as he felt himself hit the leather. These past months have been very draining and he wanted nothing more than it to be better and for the baby to come out.

Lucifer saw how Trixie was drawing. "What are you creating, Beatrice?"

She looked up from the paper, "an angel."

"Oh, which angel?"

Trixie added a halo, "Gabriel."

Lucifer studied the picture and saw that it did bare a resemblance towards his brother, "Almost spot on, but he has curly hair."

"Really?"

He nodded, "He loves his hair."

"What do your other brothers and sisters look like?"

Lucifer pictured all of his siblings in all of their glory. None of them looked the same. God drew them all to be different. New levels of perfection.

"Well, some have brown hair, a few have blonde or black or red and there are the odd few siblings who have white hair. All of my siblings have different eyes, none of us share the same shade."

"What about their wings?" She asked sitting next to him. Trixie looked up at him with big eyes.

"Well all of their wings are different. Different size, different shade. Mine were the biggest in all of Heaven. The strongest too. I would fly through the clouds every night and paint new stars in the sky."

She gasped, "You made stars?"

"Where do you think they came from?"

Lucifer smiled but felt another stab slice through his stomach and tried not to grimace. Once again he shook it off. Probably nothing.

Trixie yawned. She was getting quite tired and no wonder. It was already getting dark outside.

"Sleepy?" he asked softly.

Trixie nodded whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"Lie down on the sofa. Go to sleep and I shall wake you when your mother returns."

Trixie pulled her legs to her chest and curled into a small ball before closing her eyes and letting sleep envelope her. Lucifer looked away from the child's sleeping form and stood up. He stumbled slightly as he felt a third pain hit him. 'Strange'. He noticed how regular the pains were... then it dawned on him... he was in labour.

Wait, no, no. No. He couldn't be. He wasn't 100% definite. So he wasn't saying he was. He probably wasn't. He hoped he wasn't. He wasn't ready. Not ready at all.

Lucifer stood up straight and began to walk again. This time he managed to walk to his bedroom without pausing this time. If he wasn't in labour, it would be good to have a rest.

 

About twenty minutes passed and nothing had happened. Maybe it was nothing. Lucifer looked up at the ceiling on his bed. He was always surrounded by noise so it was greatly appreciated to have silence every so often. He would contemplate things that were lurking around in his head. The deep, dark, hidden desires that were his. Everyone had them after all. He laid a hand on his stomach and felt his child move around more than usual... then knocking him off guard, another pain went through him. His eyes widened.

He reached for his phone and dialled for Maze.

"Pick up." He mumbled into it.

After a third ring, the phone was picked up. "Hello."

"Maze, something's wrong."

"What, what's wrong?" Maze's voice sounded worried.

 

"I think - I think the baby's coming."

  

 


	11. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's baby decides it's high time to introduce herself.

_"I- I think the baby's coming."_ Lucifer's voice trembled as his hands shook, still holding onto the phone.

Maze's voice came back, soft and assuring, "Deep breaths. Where are you?"

"Lux." He groaned out.

"I'm on my way. Don't move."

The phone disconnected and Lucifer placed it on the ground. He hunched closer to the sofa but stayed on the floor, gripping tightly. His knuckles were slowly turning paler. He looked over to Trixie and whispered a sleeping charm so that she wouldn't wake up any time soon. She was too young to see someone like this.

Lucifer had no idea how long Maze would be and had no idea how long he was going to be waiting for. He felt another contraction slice into his abdomen and felt a low groan erupt from the back of his throat. Clenching his fist, he felt the pain wash over him and he winced as it overtook him. It had taken him centuries to attempt to forget the pain that came with childbirth and Lucifer thought he achieved that but it seemed as though with each new contraction the vivid memories came flooding back. He hated them.

The only reason Maze wasn't there the first time was because he forbade it. Foolishly, he believed that he could handle it on his own. He prayed she would hurry up, the pain was unforgiving.

 

Maze stood in the elevator, beckoning it 'to hurry the fuck up'. When it stopped and she heard the familiar ding, Maze rushed out and her eyes darted around the room until she stopped and saw Lucifer on the floor, clinging to the sofa for dear life. Racing over to him, Maze grabbed his hand and clamped it within her own. Her heart throbbed when she saw his tears leak out of his eyes. His grip on her hand was immense and she could feel the bones grind against each other but she did not flinch nor whimper once.

"Shh, it's okay. Take deep breaths. In and out with me." she brought his head to her chest and felt him tremble as he followed her breathing. Maze knew how much Lucifer hated people seeing him so vulnerable. She was one of the only exceptions.

"Maze... it hurts..." She heard him whimper. He sounded so quiet. It was painful to see him in such agony. Maze couldn't eve begin to imagine his pain.

When the contraction ended, Maze stood up and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you to your bedroom."

He feebly nodded and felt himself being picked up by his demon. This would go unmentioned that a woman was carrying him in a bridal hold. What a sight it was but Maze got him to his bed. He rolled onto his side and she joined him but remained kneeled down on the floor.

Lucifer's eyes were clenched closed so that Maze couldn't see the fear that was obvious in his eyes. Another violent contraction flooded throughout him and he arched his back with a scream. His hand flailed outwards and Maze grabbed it. Lucifer clung onto it with all his might, his tears began to uncontrollably spill out. He didn't even care anymore. It was hurting and he wanted it to be over.

"...fuck..." He mumbled out.

Then, he swapped positions so that he was sitting with his legs swung over the side. Maze kneeled beside them and began rubbing soothing circles in his back. Lucifer groaned inhumanly at the pain but he honestly couldn't care or help it. Maze rubbed at the centre of the bottom of his spine and he believed it was helping a great deal with managing the pain. He didn't have to see Maze's face to know that she was crying. She was trying, though failing, to keep her wits about her. Although she was a demon and rarely cried, tears would always fall when it came to him.

Lucifer had suffered through many trials and tribulations throughout his existence and he would probably suffer through a many more by the time his time was over in Earth. True, he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon but he would one day... when everything becomes to much...

He wasn't just a fallen angel... he was a broken one too.

When the contraction ceased, Lucifer opened his eyes and brought a hand to Maze's face, gently brushing the tears away. "Don't waste tears over me, Maze."

She nodded but continued to frown. "I hate seeing you suffer."

"I know. This is a right pain in the arse." He mumbled, gently rubbing soothing circles on his sticky abdomen. He hadn't been in labour for too long but he was beginning to feel the effects already.

Another contraction began its ascent through his body, and it caused him to curl around himself with a low groan. He clenched his fist again and Maze clenched hers to support him.

"You need to call Amenadiel. I know you don't particularly want him here Lucifer, but we need him."

He frantically nodded, "I think you're right Maze."

Lucifer waited until the contraction ended. Bringing his shaking hands together, Lucifer called his brother.

 

Amenadiel arrived not long after and he stumbled into the room as Lucifer was going through a particularly painful contraction. Lucifer cried out and buried his face into Maze's shoulder, tightening his grip around her shirt. Amenadiel rushed to his brother's side and rubbed his back in a comforting motion. Amenadiel almost cried at the sight of his brother's face when Lucifer turned from Maze.

His face was tear stricken and were puffy from crying. Lucifer clung to Amenadiel's chest and sobbed openly, this was one person who he didn't care how he looked to them. He whimpered as another contraction pounded into him.

"Maze? Go check on Beatrice." He commanded in a pained tone.

Maze nodded once and reluctantly left the room, leaving Lucifer and Amenadiel alone.

Amenadiel was at a loss. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He could feel his little brother tremble with each pain that came. What he know was to hold his brother and be a brother to him. He was the eldest of all his siblings but he always seem to be watching over this particular sibling the most.

"...this hurts..."

"It's alright, Luci. You need to breathe and stay calm."

"How?"

In truth, he didn't know but he could tell that to him. Lucifer was in a painful state right now, and that would be the last thing he would want to hear, especially if it came from him.

"Erm... in an out with me."

He demonstrated and Lucifer followed, burying his head into the pit of his brother's broad shoulders.

"I need to walk around for a bit."

Lucifer moved forward and attempted to get up from the bed. Amenadiel rose from the bed and help Lucifer to his feet. He then swung one of Lucifer's arms around his back and they proceeded to walk around the room. They stopped every so often when a contraction hit. It would leave Lucifer breathless and in a considerable amount of pain.

"...thank you brother."

Amenadiel looked at his brother. Lucifer had his eyes closed and was slowly walking beside him.

"Whatever for?"

Lucifer groaned in pain for a short moment, "For being here. Being my brother and.... ugh... not leaving my side."

"What kind of brother would I be?" The same kind who doesn't intervene when his brother was banished to hell? Amenadiel thought to himself.

 

Maze walked back into the room. Lucifer was on the bed again kneeling with Amenadiel, also kneeling in front of him, acting as a support. He was gripping tightly onto Amenadiel's broad forearms with immense strength. He cried out again in a strangled tone. She rushed over.

"They're getting closer... I'm gonna check how far along you are."

Lucifer's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded. He pushed his knees further apart. As Maze slid in her fingers, he gasped at the little pain.

"About 7... not long now."

"Fucking hell!"

"Patience brother..." Amenadiel tried to calm him. Lucifer, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"Go fuck yourself..." he murmured under his breath, gripping tighter to his brother's arms. Maze laughed from across the room albeit quietly, as to not annoy the Devil further... no one wanted that.

Just as Lucifer was regaining his breath, Maze and Amenadiel heard familiar voices coming from the main room.

 

Chloe and Dan.  


	12. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer fights on

Maze ran into the main room, leaving Amenadiel to carry on supporting his brother. Maze saw Chloe and Dan walk into the room and ran in front of them to stop them from getting closer to Lucifer's room.

"Maze, where's Lucifer? He was supposed to be watching Trixie."

Maze frowned and tried to find the words to say, "Well.... he's... well...."

Dan shook his head and placed his hands on his waist, "Spit it out Maze!"

She opened her mouth to speak but an enormous yell erupted from the bedroom. It caused Maze, Chloe and Dan to jump off their feet and to follow the noise.

They ran into the room and saw Lucifer on all fours with Amenadiel in front of him. Lucifer was screaming into his brother's broad chest. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were red from crying. Chloe ran over to him and Lucifer let out a breathy laugh of relief.

"Detective! Ready to join the party?"

Chloe shook her head, "Why didn't you call?"

Didn't .... eugh ... think about it ....ow"

Lucifer tilted his head downwards and lowly groaned. "...fuck's sake..."

Maze turned to Chloe, "Go grab some towels, hot water and I'll grab something to caught the cord with."

Chloe moved from Lucifer and nodded, "I'll be back." She kissed Lucifer's cheek and then left the room.

Maze turned to Dan, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. ...Do you know what you're doing?"

Dan look bewildered. What was going on? Maze looked to him then realised that he was completely oblivious to everything.

"Lucifer's the Devil."

"Really? I thought he was being metaphorical.... but he is ACTUALLY the Devil. The Devil?"

Maze nodded, "Yeah and now he's having a baby."

On cue, Lucifer groaned again and then whimpered. Maze looked to he master, frowned then turned back around to Dan."

"You happen to know how to deliver a baby?"

He nodded albeit still not fully comprehending the situation , "Yeah, actually. I'll deliver you help me."

Maze and Dan nodded in agreement and acknowledgement.

Amenadiel looked to Maze and beckoned her over, "I think you better check him again." he whispered.

Maze nodded. She kneeled beside Lucifer, "Need to check you."

Lucifer nodded and slowly turned himself back onto his back with Amenadiel's help. Lucifer groaned as another contraction sliced into him. Maze helped him slide his trousers off and began to slide her fingers in. Lucifer gasped and his eyes flashed open. Dan's eyes widened when he saw that the irises of Lucifer's eyes had changed from the shade of brown to bright red. Dan blinked and saw that they changed back brown.

Chloe ran back into the room with  the supplies just as Maze pulled her fingers back out. Lucifer landed back against the pillows with a pained sigh. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. It was apparent that he was getting tired.

"How far Maze?"

"9"

He nodded whispering several curses under his breath as he rolled onto his side. It won't be long now.

 

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep before the end battle. He needed all the energy possible. Everyone left the room as he slept and vacated to the main room.

Chloe and Dan sat on the sofa next to the sleeping form of their daughter. Maze stood by the archway of Lucifer's room like a sentinel and Amenadiel stood by the window with his back facing everyone else.  They all stayed silent and at the slightest notice that emitted from Lucifer's room they would jump or throw their heads up.

*

A young girl, around sixteen, with long black hair with waves and curls gracefully tangling with different segments of her raven locks. She ran through the woods with her bright, emerald, green eyes glistening with the sun that was burning in the beautiful, blue sky. In her each of her hands, she was wielding a sword made of the finest ebony. Out of her pocket she grabbed a metallic relic that was named the Evergyro. She whispered something into it and disappeared. 

*

Lucifer's eyes slowly opened again and his hand was clenched together and laid on top of his flat stomach that began to agonisingly clench again. He tightened himself into a tight ball. The pain slammed into the bottom of his spine and he couldn't help but let loose a tortured cry of pain. Everyone was already on their feet and ran to Lucifer's room. Maze was the first on in and raced over to his side and grabbed a hold of one of his hands. Lucifer clamped down hard onto his and slammed his head into his pillow.

Maze kept him on his side as Chloe laid a towel underneath him. With Maze's help, Lucifer rolled onto his back again. Chloe stacked pillows behind him, but Amenadiel situated himself behind his brother to help him support himself. Chloe moved to Lucifer's side and let him grab her hand.

"You hold on as tight as you want." She whispered softly to him. Lucifer looked at he and smiled, glad that she was here by his side.

Maze and Dan were at the end of the bed. Maze laid a towel over Lucifer's shaking knees.  

"Has you water broken yet?"

Lucifer shook his head, leaning against Amenadiel, lighting moaning.

As if on cue, Lucifer's water broke and he screamed at the searing burn. It was the worst pain that had been inflicted upon him yet. He clamped down hard onto Chloe's and Amenadiel's hand, he gritted his teeth and cried.

"Right, I think you're ready to push... Do you feel the need to?"

Lucifer frantically nodded and began to push. He gritted his teeth again and cried out as the contraction hit its peak.

"Mummy?" Trixie's voice sounded from the archway of the room.

Everyone looked over to see Trixie standing in the archway with wide eyes. Chloe ran to the door and picked her up, "C'mon Monkey, out of here!"

Chloe left the room with Trixie and everyone else got back to the task at hand.

"Fuck! It's burning!"

Dan looked in between Lucifer's legs and saw the little head beginning to crown, "It's alright... you're crowning, just blow gently. Right push."

Lucifer dug deep and pushed with a huge amount of effort. As the widest part of the head came out Lucifer deeply groaned with his head against his chest.

The head was out and Lucifer brought his hand down and traced the baby's head with his trembling fingers. He smiled and was so absorbed at the touch of his child that he didn't noticed that everyone else in the room was smiling at him.

"Don't push for a sec, just easing the head out."

Lucifer nodded and brought his hand back up. He blew out of his mouth to not focus on the pain.

Dan looked up, "Right, go on.... push for me."

Lucifer arched his back and clenched his eyes shut as he gave one last push and gasped as the baby tumbled out and landed safely into Dan's hands. Lucifer laid back against his brother's chest and panted, trying to regain his breath. he laughed out a breathy laugh as he heard his daughter cry. She was okay. He didn't lose another one.

 

A few days later...

 

Lucifer was sitting in his bed with the bundle in his arms. He wasn't wearing anything on his top half but he still had his bandage around him. She was wide awake and was gently cooing at her mother, with wisps of raven hair and emerald green eyes. Lucifer moved forward in his bed, carefully as to not rock the baby, and slowly opened his wings. He unravelled the blanket that was covering his daughter, and saw that she opened her wings too. They were just like his... pure white.

His baby laughed and smiled at the sight of his wings and tried to grab them  with her chubby hands. Lucifer laughed at brought his baby closer to his chest.

"I love you so much.... my little Dracoria."


End file.
